


Smoking In the Boys' Room

by antheia



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wants to blow off some steam, but Newt takes a little convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking In the Boys' Room

**Author's Note:**

> Beta, as ever, by the glorious [Dead Fashionista](http://deadfashionista.tumblr.com/). ♥

Newt was a biologist; he was aware that you couldn’t will the blood in your body to change direction, but that didn’t stop him from trying to redirect it to his _brain_ just then. He made a mental note to turn the music down in the future, so no one could sneak up on him. He didn't really think he would follow through, but he had to think about something other than the toned 16-year old who’d pushed him up against his own desk.

"Look, I'm flattered. And it's not that you're not... I mean, but I was listening to the Clash and smoking up in the boys' room when you were in diapers."

Chuck didn't seem to be swayed by Newt's arguments as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against Newt's, kissing him hard. And fuck, did that kid know how to kiss.

It took a minute for his brain to kick back in, and he pulled away as much as he could. "Also, your father could actually kill me and I'm pretty sure the Marshal would help him hide the body."

"Fuck my dad," Chuck growled, palming Newt's dick through layers of fabric.

"That's easy for you to s-" he was cut off by the moan that forced its way free when Chuck began sucking and biting at a pulse point just below Newt’s jaw.

All higher function ceased; he reached around Chuck’s waist with one hand and pulled him closer, tangling their legs together. Chuck’s hard-on was pressed against his hip, and the chuckle he heard told him Chuck could feel the effect he was having. Newt resisted the temptation of the friction and captured Chuck’s mouth with his own.

He lost himself for a moment in the making out - hands slipping under shirts to play over skin and muscle. Their kisses deepened, tongues pressing into each other’s mouths to tease and explore.

Newt slowly shifted their positions turning them around so that Chuck was now the one leaning against the desk. He trailed a hand down Chuck’s body, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper so he could slip his hand into Chuck’s trousers. He navigated through the folds of fabric until he reached the hard, hot length of Chuck’s erection and began stroking it. Chuck groaned into Newt’s mouth.

“You like that?” he smirked as he continued to slide his hands up and down Chuck’s dick.

“Christ, yes.” The desperate tone of the answer went straight to Newt’s own neglected hard-on. He squeezed himself through his jeans with his other hand, and dropped to his knees.

He pulled Chuck’s cock free of pants and boxers with his right hand, and braced himself against Chuck’s hip with his left. He hovered over the head, mouth open and hands unmoving, glancing up to look at Chuck’s face; his lips were red from kissing and the blood had risen into his neck and cheeks: he looked undone. He opened his mouth to say something and Newt cut him off by leaning forward and taking Chuck into his mouth.

From above him, he heard a strangled moan, and felt Chuck’s fingers slip through his hair until they wrapped around the base of Newt’s skull. Newt worked him in earnest, his tongue fluttering against Chuck’s dick as he sucked down the length to meet his fist and moved back up. He could feel Chuck’s hand tightening against his scalp and the muscles in his thighs twitching.

Before long, Chuck moaned that this was it, and Newt leaned in, swallowing as the come filled his mouth.

He took a moment to compose himself, then stood up, painfully aware of how tight his jeans were and how hard he was inside them. Chuck slipped his hands back around Newt’s head and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Newt reached down between, deftly opening his own trousers and sliding a hand in to begin jerking himself off. After a moment a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and held him still.

“No. Mine.”

He let Chuck pull his hand free and turn him around so his back was pressed against Chuck’s torso. Newt turned his head up and Chuck bent down to kiss him. They stayed like that for a moment until Chuck’s hands moved down Newt’s body and pushed the trousers and underwear free, exposing Newt’s dick. He brought his right hand up and licked a broad stripe up it, then pressed a kiss against Newt’s temple just as he grasped Newt’s cock.

Newt let his head drop back against Chuck’s chest as he jerked him off. Chuck’s hand felt so different from his own -- rougher and stronger. His breath started to speed up, and Chuck slipped his other hand down to play with Newt’s balls. Newt groaned and shuddered, barely keeping himself upright.

The left hand came back up and wrapped tightly around Newt’s chest, holding him up. Newt felt his mind beginning to unspool, and he began murmuring things like, “oh yeah” and “fuck yes,” and “holy shit.”

Chuck leaned down and whispered “shhhhh,” in his ear, and that was it. That was all Newt could take. He clenched his jaw as his body shook and he came, spurting over Chuck’s fist.

He let his whole go slack, and waited for the ability to stand to return.

“Jesus Christ, dude,” he managed to say. He could feel the vibration of Chuck’s laugh travel up his spine.

“I guess you’re glad you gave in, eh?”

“You could definitely say something like that, yeah. I mean, yeah.”

Chuck finally stood up, forcing Newt to do the same. As he turned, Chuck was busily tucking everything back in and returning his clothing to some sense of order. Newt took the opportunity to do the same, checking to see how much of a mess they’d made of themselves and his office. Shockingly, they’d been pretty contained, though he had managed to get come on the waistband of his trousers, and there was a little on his tie.

Chuck smirked as Newt slipped the tie loose and threw it on his desk. For a moment, they stood smiling lopsidedly at each other. Eventually, Chuck reached out and grabbed Newt by the lapels, drawing him in for one more deep kiss. When they broke apart, Newt was breathless, and had to step back to steady himself against his desk.

“See you ‘round, Doc,” Chuck said as he sauntered out of Newt’s office.

“Asshole!” Newt called fondly after him.


End file.
